


Sowing Her Wild Oats

by MetaDash



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Multi, Orgy, Paizuri, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Urination, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 12:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13236057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetaDash/pseuds/MetaDash
Summary: Concerned she'll fall prey to temptation down the line, the holy L'Arachel organizes a meet-up with all of her trusted war allies to get all of the depraved, horny, and lustful energy out of her system. Although it works a little too well.





	Sowing Her Wild Oats

"Sigh…."

Princess L'Arachel of Rausten was a righteous, holy woman that knew she had to take the throne once her dearest uncle, Pontifex Mansel, passed on. That day was many many years away, but at some point, it would come.

"Why do you look so distressed, Princess?" asked the loyal Dozla. He was fluffing her pillows while she sat on her balcony, hair down, gazing at the moon.

"Ah, Dozla, I'm but a fraud. Me! Calling myself holy and smiting our foes….I mustn't be a hypocrite, but it's hard to resist…"

"Hmm? Whatcha you mean?"

"Well, I'm a young lady, and I've been having….desires. Desires unfitting for a Princess of Rausten! I mustn't shame Uncle or my family's legacy." She turned around and hopped into bed. "How to quell it….."

Despite being more than 20 years older than L'Arachel, Dozla was completely unfazed to hear her concerns. "Perhaps our allies would have an idea? Rausten is too traditional to discuss such matters."

"Oooh, not them. Eirika and all them…." She covered her head with her pillow. "They show up, in my dreams….WAIT! Of course, that's it!"

"What's it?"

Excited, L'Arachel sat up. "All of the allies that fought with us….contact them at once! If I'm to be pure, I must make sure none of them corrupt my thoughts in the future! Besides I'll even find a spouse choice for the future! The future of Rausten!"

"Great idea!" Dozla said. "Curious, milady, even the same sex plagues you?"

"Alas! All the degenerate acts that can come to a man's mind have befallen me. Since I only could be such a way due to our travels, our allies actually need to fix this!"  
"Of course!"

And so, with the warped logic…

* * *

Rennac nearly choked on his meal when L'Arachel described her situation. "You're utterly mad!"

"Well this is why I need your help, Rennac!"

"No! I mean, you're mad if you think I still serve you! The war's over, my contract is done!"  
"Now Rennac, don't be difficult. I'll pay you handsomely. All you have to do is protect me if anyone tries something I don't want."

"W-What about Dozla?!"

"Eww! I could NEVER let Dozla witness my acts, his mission is only to guard my bedroom door."

The rogue was certain he was dreaming. "So let me understand. You're basically going to screw the folks from Renais, Frelia, Jehanna…with absolutely no limits?"

"I've penned a list of acts to purge from my system, so yes."

"You are completely insane."

"500,000 gold is my final offer."

"…make it 750k and we have a deal."

* * *

And thus, the (secret) word of L'Arachel's problem was sent out to each ally, and while most couldn't believe their ears or eyes…..somehow, they had agreed.

The large sum of money helped.

* * *

_Act #1 - A light round of kissing with a man and a woman. Dearest Eirika and Ephraim shall fit the bill, as I do find both reasonably attractive. Besides, I cannot think of anyone closer._

"Right this way…."

The equally nervous Renais siblings stepped into L'Arachel's room, where they gawked at the fancy candles and decorations, with Rennac sitting as quietly as he could in the corner.

"L'Arachel…"

"Come in, come in! And shut the door. I have a busy schedule, and we really must begin." She beckoned for both to join her on the bed.

"You seriously want us to….d-defile you?" Eirika asked.

"Defile? Nonono, this is a place to squash temptation! And before you start to panic, this is just the first item on the list. It's innocent! Please, I beg you."

Ephraim nodded. "We know how much you value your faith, L'Arachel. What do you want us to do?"

She ordered both to undress to their small clothes, and the twins got on either side of the princess, who moved in a way to get more comfortable, in her small clothes as well.

"I'm going to kiss you both, and I want you to kiss each other."

Both twins turned red, but they agreed. L'Arachel was upon Ephraim's mouth first, and his eyes bulged slightly at how quick her tongue was. She released him, and then kissed Eirika with even more passion.  
"Dear Latona…"

"Mmm, that's good. Now you!"

Hesitant, the twins moved closer, and it took ages for their lips to even connect, but they took a look at L'Arachel's giddy face, and well….the rest is history. It felt so wrong, and yet….the twins got heated at each other's touch.

"Stop stop!" She pulled them apart. "Now I wish to be kissed by both."

They complied, and her giggles soon echoed the bedchamber. Rennac, on the other hand, didn't look particularly interested. If the siblings weren't going to sin with each other, what was the point?

* * *

_Act #2 - Breastplay. I'll need someone with a worthy tongue, to touch the aureolae of Rausten! Someone….hmm, just as truthful as myself! And someone sharp…_

"M-Milady, this is madness…"

The nervous Artur stepped in, and he nearly fainted when he saw Rennac as well.

"Artur, don't be so nervous. You're doing me a very holy favor. Certainly you can understand how important temptation is, right? I don't want to be excommunicated like that monster Riev!"

"B-But neither of us are married. ….In fact, I'm engaged to Lute."

L'Arachel pointed to the other participant, who had arrived moments ago.

"LUTE?! Why are you-"  
"It's brilliant, Artur. Using our allies to get rid of any distracting urges….we must do the same thing when our wedding day comes."  
"NO! I mean….d-dear me…"

L'Arachel removed her bra, and finally, Rennac was starting to pay more attention. Her perky, cream-colored breasts came into view, and Artur was sure he was going to Hell. Lute, on the other hand, pulled him closer.

"All we have to is touch you?"

"My breasts. Do all you can for them, please." She leaned back and relaxed her neck, and Lute smiled. Curiousity overtook her and she placed her lips on the right bud with no shame or hesitation. The taste was sweet, and not unpleasant.

Artur, meanwhile, couldn't stop his growing arousal at the sight and very very nervously did the same for the left. L'Arachel cooed and rubbed both of their hair.

"Not too hard….oooh, yes…"

Lute decided to actively lick the bud, wishing to draw out more flavor. Her brothed couldn't even focus, he was shaking so much.

"It's not poison, Artur! Honestly….Lute, can you touch it a little?"  
"Your tit?"  
"A tit is a bird, you know!"

But the genius kneaded the right breast, drawing out more pleased sounds. She practically dragged Artur's hand to do the same.

* * *

_Act #3 - Fellatio. I've always wondered, what does a man's organ taste like? My future husband might expect me to do the same on our wedding night! I need someone….clean…_

Her choice was an anxious Franz.

"Milady…"  
"Franz, I consider you to be the top tier of Renais knights! Don't worry, Princess Eirika knows what we're doing."

"And Commander Seth said I had to follow your command….b-but isn't this a bit much?"

"Heavens no! Franz, it's just a penis."

"….."

She invited him to sit on her bed, and he gulped as he disrobed his bottom half enough to reveal….his growing member. Already he was starting to sweat.

"What? Nervous about the size? Looks about right to me."

"I'm not going to get in trouble of this, riiiaaaaaAAAAAH-"  
L'Arachel's tongue was upon the head in seconds. Swirling and licking, it was enough to put the poor cavalier in a state of shock. Was he was really getting his dick sucked by the Princess of Rausten herself?  
"Mmm….it's not as foul as I expected!"

"I….ah…." Franz shut his eyes and covered his mouth, not trusting himself to speak. But the moans still escaped, the more the princess experimented with her tongue. She tried to take more in her mouth, but she decided against it.

"Don't want to choke, right?" she smiled.

"Milady….ah…."

L'Arachel continued her oral fixation, using a few fingers to tickle his shaft, which only made Franz burn up even more. But she seemed so pleased to have one in her control.

"I'm….g-going to…." Franz couldn't do it. He jerked away in time to shoot a load on the floor, and not on L'Arachel's pretty face.

"FRANZ! How dare you make a mess!"

"B-But…I….."

"Tsk. Tasting the penis does nothing if I don't know the taste of secretion! We'll have to start over. Can you prepare yourself again?"

Franz nearly fainted.

* * *

_Act #4 - Paizuri. I read about this term in an odd book from Carcino. Apparently you can please a man's penis with one's breasts? Hmm…._

So she elected to try again, with time with Franz's brother. Unlike Franz, Forde had an easy smile when she saw his member.

"Goodness, it's much bigger!"

"Heh….well, I don't want to brag…."

"If…it's not too much to ask, I would like to taste the tip while the Holy Breasts of Rausten do their job!"  
Forde had to hide his excitement. He always thought L'Arachel was beautiful, and he was very eager to fix her "problem" when Seth read the letter to his knights.

"If you want, Princess." Forde shot a smug smile to Rennac.

"Oh stop looking so happy. She's not letting me even masturbate, not that your face would help."  
"Rennac I told you! You must be quiet, and you must not make any moves unless it's clear to!"

She took her modestly-sized breasts and tried to encase them around Forde's monster cock. She was not as endowed as Tana, but it was enough to get the job done, as Forde's smile only got wider.

"You like that?" she asked, as he began to move in and out. The feel was giving her goosebumps, and giving Forde the ride of his life.

"Y-Yes…"

"Ah, it's hard to fit…" L'Arachel's mouth stretched around it, and she gave the tip a through lick. Forde's member was not as clean as Franz's, as it was also uncircumcised. The smell was bad, but the taste, while foul, was beginning to stir something within.

Before long, a thick rope of semen shot at her face, staining some of her hair and lips.

"Oooh…."

"Sorry about that, Princess. Do you want to take a bath to clean up?"

"Oooh….n-no….that won't be needed, Forde, thank you."

Rennac watched her hand approach her crotch, but she stopped. She was getting wet.

* * *

_Act #5 - Cum sharing. The act of being stained….goodness, what a rush! But I'll need someone to sully, to make this more arousing._

Natasha had agreed to help under the condition to stop degeneracy, but she covered her eyes with a blindfold, which only made L'Arachel upset.

"I'm sorry, but it'd be improper to see you at your most private."

"Fine, just come closer, before it dries."  
"D-Dries?"

L'Arachel's lips touched Natasha's, and she froze up immediately; the sharp taste of man seed was upon her taste buds, and the princess made an effort to spread some of it across her face.

"What….y-you…."

"Ssssh, enjoy the sensation, Natasha. We both need to purify ourselves. Don't worry, this way, we shall not waste it!"

"W-Who's is this?!" Natasha's brain was about to freeze up. She really was being kissed by another woman, another HOLY woman, as said woman _rubbed cum on her lips._

"Forde. If you wish, I can permit Rennac to give some if you want more?"

Rennac prayed for Latona to make her say "yes". She didn't.

She said "yes, **please** ".

* * *

_Act #6 - Fingering. Someone different, as Natasha is simply too overwhelmed by all this, imagine if she was actually being touched? I know! Tana!_

The princess of Frelia stepped inside to see Rennac lazily stroking himself while Natasha was white enough to match her own robes.  
"Am I….too early?"

"Not at all! Please show me your panties, please."

Tana looked at Rennac. He was too spent to even glance in her direction. So she stripped, revealing a pair of frilly pink panties.

"How lovely!"

"Thank you! Heehee, they're for Ephraim. Now, what will we be doing?"

"You? Absolutely nothing. Sit on my lap." Tana complied, although she was taller and her long hair blocked some of L'Arachel's immediate vision. "Now, close your eyes."

"Okay…." She squealed when she felt fingers enter her underwear. "L'Arachel please! You mustn't be hasty."

"But I wish to feel your core, Tana. Surely it can't be that hard."

"But I'm not wet at all," Tana whined. "You'll scrape it up with your fingernails. Perhaps we can kiss and massage each other for a bit?"

It was surprising that Tana seemed the most willing so far, but then again, she always was cheerful and eager to help her friends. "I'm bored with kissing. I know!"

She stuck one of her cum-stained fingers into the other princess's mouth. Tana gasped at the taste, knowing for a fact that it was not Ephraim…..but she relaxed and sucked on the digit.

"Draw every flavor, surely it'll make you wet?"

"Mmmm…." It was erotic, sucking on a finger like it was a man's organ. Tana thought of lewder things, and appropriately, her panties became stained. Rennac gave L'Arachel a half-energized signal.

"Finally!"

Tana's soft coos turned into a sharp moan when she felt the Rausten holy digt inside of her pussy. L'Arachel pumped in and out, and the sounds only encouraged her.

"Gah….I need more…."

"More fingers?" In went another, and now L'Arachel made a scissoring motion.

"More..wetne-AAAH!" Tana threw her head back. "Okay, okay, another finger! Oh dear Latona, Ephraim never did _this!"_

L'Arachel's pride was in full force. She was determined to make Tana cum, and she did just that. She pulled her fingers out, examining the sticky coating.

"L'Arachel….that w-was….mmph?!" Tana tasted herself, which only made her hornier.

* * *

_Act #7 - Cunnilingus. Enough of these games, I need my jewel to be ravished! I can think of no one else for the task. Someone extremely focused._

Seth, the Silver Knight of Renais. At this point, Natasha was asleep, and L'Arachel had asked the satisfied Tana to wash off the fluids from both of them.

It should be noted that when he entered the room, L'Arachel's legs were already spread, pussy in full view.  
"Seth, I have your orders. You are to eat me out until I orgasm."

"Understood. Normally I would have reservations, but you and Princess Eirika both request I assist. As a knight of Renais, I will do what I can."

"Excellent!"

Seth wasted no time getting to work. His tongue was incredibly skilled, and L'Arachel knew she would come too soon if she didn't steel herself. Every hook and cranny the Silver Tongue attacked, leaving no region untouched.

"S-Seth….good man…you're a good man…."

Seth didn't reply, as opening his mouth to speak would only disrupt the flow. The harder he worked, the more L'Arachel clawed at her sheets, but he consistently kept a cool head.

"Ohhhhhh Seth, please. Please join my knights and attend the Royal Jewel every day."

He lifted her leg and titled her a bit for a better attacking angel.

"Please! Oh….OHHHH…Seth…..yes! YES!"

She screamed, and unleashed her orgasm with a continuous vaginal discharge that sprayed Seth's face. He didn't even flinch, he got up, wiped his face with a wet rag, and bowed.

"I'm sorry. But I serve Princess Eirika for the rest of my life."

"That's…..okay….." L'Arachel had to make a note that she was a squirter.

* * *

_Act #8 - 69. What an odd phrasing, but I wish to taste other jewels as well. What other fascinating liquids await me? I need someone…..equally focused!_

Marisa had no interest in helping L'Arachel, until the Chief assured her that there was compensation involved. A merc still had to eat, after all.

"Come in, come in! And don't mind Rennac, he's just here to make sure you don't cut me."

"You told me to come without my sword."

"Dearest Marisa, we both know you don't go anywhere without your sword."

Marisa had a sword taped to her back, so she removed it. She looked confused when the princess laid down. "What are you even doing?"

"We're going to orally pleasure each other."

"…..?"

"69?"

"I don't get it."

"Just-" L'Arachel pulled her down, and removed her clothes. Marisa knew she was strong enough to take down the princess even without a blade, so she didn't resist. But five seconds later, her cunt was in her face.

"I have to…lick this?"

"Yes. Is there a problem?" L'Arachel recoiled a bit at the sight of Marisa's unshaved, wild pubic hair.

"Nah. I lick myself all the time, but I never tasted anyone else."

"…..what?"

"What? You don't lick your own..hole?"

"You put that tongue to work right NOW!" L'Arachel ordered, and gasped when she felt Marisa's tongue. Much like her sword hand, it was quick, sharp, and unrelenting. She tried a gentler approach to the mound in front of her.

It was a losing battle. Marisa, like Seth, was not in the mood for receiving pleasure and just set out to accomplish her task. Not that L'Arachel minded, she couldn't stop moaning, but she really wanted to try the taste herself.

Marisa let out a small grunt, so clearly she did something right, but the merc gave no other sound. And within a minute, L'Arachel orgasmed each other, her sweating body shaking on top of Marisa's.

"…..we done?"

"Ah….n-no….I must make you cum too…."

It took her double the time, but L'Arachel was unrelenting in her speed. She wanted more, she NEEDED more, to and fro! Aside from wiggling her toes, Marisa still barely reacted.  
_Oh come on! Am I a bad lay? No, it cannot be!_

She had to push her limits. Marisa, meanwhile, eventually did come, but she was as to the point as ever and put her clothes back within 30 seconds.  
"Thanks. That'll keep me for a solid week."

The princess glared up at her. "Are you some kind of dead fish?"

* * *

_Act #9 - Bukake. Another odd term in that book. Essentially I must be drenched in fluids. Well I'm going to bathe eventually, so might as well continue. Let's see…._

Rennac's previous erection had dissolved completely when he saw the next choices. "Oh come ON!"

"Sir Duessel. Father Moulder. Sir Kyle. Master Saleh? Do you know why I summoned you four in this order?"

"…"

"…."

"Um…..P-Princess, is this going where I think it's going?"

"Ignore my wrecked appearance, my pussy has just been devoured twice, taxing on the old frame. I know you four are much too proper to touch me directly, so I won't force you."

L'Arachel laid down on the floor, tugging at their pants.

"I wish for you all to complete on me. I won't hear a word of objection! And you may not leave until you do so, understand?"

Saleh found his voice first. "…that's our task?"

"Yes. I want to be treated like a toy, to be used! Father, surely you understand, right? A young girl like myself must not fall into sin with total strangers!"

"I suppose she has a point," Moulder said seriously. "Sir Duessel, Sir Kyle, do you two agree?"

"Well….if it's for the good of herself…."

L'Arachel looked so happy when she sat four different dicks in her face. She touched one, breathed on the other, and quickly came up with a decent mapping - her hands for Moulder and Duessel, her breasts for Kyle, and her holy mouth for Saleh.

And thus she got to work, pleasuring each man as best as she possibly could. Rennac was uncomfortable, not so much at the fact that he couldn't unsee four penises at once, but the fact that each man was trying not to break their stoic expressions.

This only spurred L'Arachel on, tasting and touching every inch of cock she could, determined to make them crack. Her gloved hands were like soft silk to the older men, and for a second, she saw their faces crack ever so slightly.

"S-Steady there…"

Kyle's face looked like he swallowed a lemon. This was so wrong, so indecent, but his brain couldn't win against his body's reception to the funneling.  
"F-Forgive me…."

His seed soon stained her breasts, releasing a pleased moan from L'Arachel. She increased her speed for the two men in her hands, which added a remarkable amount of strain to both Duessel and Moulder. This was it.

"Aaaah…." The cum was thick, pungent, and left no surface unmarked. Saleh grit his teeth, and with a quiet apology unloaded in her mouth as well. L'Arachel forced it down, although some poured out of her mouth when he withdrew his cock.

The four nodded to each other, nodded to L'Arachel, and left. Tired but happy, she waved at them and rubbed the cum across her bare skin.

"Rennac….I wonder, how would it feel?"  
"W-What feel?"

* * *

_Act #10 - Urination. I've always wondered about its feel compared to semen. They're both repulsive liquids in a vacuum, but I really must comfort every fetish._

Neimi gasped when she entered. "P-Princess, are you okay?!"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine, just some residue is all." L'Arachel's hair was stained with cum, but she resolved to keep going until she was satisfied. "I've heard you tend to wet yourself when you get scared."

"….."

"Well come on, I don't have all day!"

Neimi gulped. She removed her shorts and underwear, positioned herself above the princess, and squinted. "Surely you-"  
"Neimi! This is to purge my unholy urges, damn it! Go on!"

At her yells, Neimi whimpered as a hot jet of liquid poured down and hit L'Arachel. She yelped at the heat, but she closed her eyes and embraced the golden shower.

"P-Princess L'Arachel you're not making me any less nervous!"

"That's good, release more! We shall both be free!" There was something so erotic to L'Arachel, being a dumping ground for these fluids.

Eventually Neimi was done, and she ran out as fast as she could, even after Dozla congratulated her for being part of such a "holy mission".

"You….um…..should probably bathe now," Rennac said. He was scared to how far this was going to go.

* * *

 

_Act #11 - Rimming. It sounds so disgusting, yes, but if the jewel is where we urinate and give birth, why is there a taboo on the rear? But the Holy Ass needs someone elegant to enjoy properly…_

The woman L'Arachel had in mind was Tethys.

"Dear me, dear me….you wish for me to rim you?"

"You know of it?" L'Arachel looked like herself at the beginning of all this, but the bath was only to remove the smell of urine, she wanted to be covered in more semen later.

Tethys gave a sultry look. "Honey, I've picked up a few tricks. I'm flattered you're asking me, it takes a lot of trust and confidence to want it."

L'Arachel bend over, lowered her panties, and spread her cheeks, which was enough to make Rennac's burning erection return.  
"Ah, I smell shampoo. You were in the bath?"

"Of course, I am prepared for this."

Tethys sashayed over to L'Arachel's butt, and Rennac was certain he was going to get blue balls at this rate. She was a gorgeous woman, and her profession only added to her appeal.

"Are you ready?"  
"Yes. I thank you Tethys!"

So the Jehannan dancer her tongue come out to tease L'Arachel's untouched pucker, and the sensation nearly drove her up the wall. Elegantly but not too slowly, Tethys caressed the hole with perfect motions. She even smacked the cheeks.

"Ah! Was that needed?"

"Well, you're starting to get wet, so I'd say so."

Tethys continued her assault on the Holy Ass, licking and sucking on the hole like there was no tomorrow. She didn't mind the taste at all, in fact she was touching herself as she did it.

L'Arachel, on the other hand, was screaming into the wall. This was all so new for her, but oh so familiar. She had to have more.

* * *

_Act #12 - Anal sex. The ultimate taboo! Tethys's treatment has only made wanting the next logical step. Better use her better half, right?_

Gerik stared at her awaiting pucker. "Ah, so Tethys was here?"

"Don't talk. I demand you ravage my butt immediately!"  
"Don't need to tell me twice," replied Desert Tiger as he removed his pants. "But it'll hurt. Just a warning."

"Ha! Are you doubting your dancer's saliva skills?" L'Arachel wiggled her shapely rear.

"You'll see…" Gerik lined up his large 11-incher into the hole, and slowly…he pushed it inside. The princess was paralyzed with the sensation, only tonight she had a tongue inside of her ass, and now, a man's penis? "I told you, Princess."

"It…it's fine," L'Arachel exhaled and tried to get used to the feeling. "Just….don't go too fast. Blood is the one thing I don't want on these sheets!"

Gerik shrugged. "Yes ma'am." He pushed in and out, and while Tethys's saliva lubricated the entrance, it wasn't enough to dull the feeling of the large member. L'Arachel's teeth bared, but she yelled at him to keep going.

"Like…..that….ah, yes…..you Jehannans are something else…."

It was this strange combination of pleasure and pain; the latter wasn't something she was used to but it made L'Arachel feel more alive than she ever was.

"Ahhhh…..oh dear Latona….!"

"Almost done," Gerik grunted. He slapped her butt for a final measure when he unleashed all of his sperm deep into her colon. He gently pulled out, but the cum was dripping from her hole.

"Ha…..ha….."

"…..you okay?"

L'Arachel licked her lips. "Never better…."

* * *

_Act #13 - This is it, I'm so close. But I must do something so depraved and horrible, I'll wake up tomorrow refreshed and new. I cannot have someone invade my jewel, but that is why I'll improvise._

The baths of Rausten were large and filled with the freshest mineral water in the land. And L'Arachel had themselves to herself, with the same structure - Rennac forced to watch, Dozla guarding the door outside.

Innes was asked to come in first.

"Princess L'Arachel, what is this about? If you wanted me to indulge, why would you ask me to enter the bath?" His gaze was intense and serious as ever.

"Innes, you're arguably the most ambitious of our lot. I've got a challenge for you. If you win…..Rausten and Frelia's future shall be secured."

"Hmph. I knew this was coming, but if you insist…." Innes dropped the towel. "I'll take the task."

"Not so fast! You shall pump nonstop into my rear, not my jewel. Our allies will come in and put me through endless amounts of pleasure, BUT if you don't stop until I'm done…..we shall be wed on the first spring day."

"Interesting. You have eyes for me?"

"Your blood is regal, you are talented, and quite handsome. After this, if you are successful, my body shall only belong to you." She dropped her own towel in turn.

Innes smirked. "I accept the wager."

The two settled into the water, and already L'Arachel aimed her pucker right above Innes's swelling member. "Come in!" She instructed the others.

"But Princess-"

"Everyone, please! This is the final task. If you do this….I shall be free of my temptation! Spare nothing! Let the games begin!"

L'Arachel began to bounce on the Frelian prince's lap, wincing but moaning at the familiar feel of anal penetration. Innes buried his face into the small of her neck and focused on his thrusts - he could NOT cum before her, his future was on the line.

Eirika and Tana kissed and caressed the princess first, while Amelia massaged her feet.

"Mmm…..more….."

Syrene nibbled at one ear while Vanessa took the other.

"Come on! I know you all have more potential!"

Marisa dove under the water and began to eat her out, while Franz massaged her scalp. L'Arachel took the dicks of both Kyle and Forde in her hands.

"Yes, YES!"

After they shot, she took Seth and Garcia in her hands, with Joshua being the lucky one to penetrate her mouth. Innes gripped her hips tightly and got into a zen-like mode, trying to outpleasure more than 15 people.

"Who's next?!"

Tethys dove under next to devour her pussy, while Artur and Lute sucked on her fingers. Gerik was next to service after Joshua, and soon Duessel and Moulder were in her hands yet again.

Innes's face burned with fire when Ephraim was asked to rub his dick across her smooth, wet chest. He went faster, and faster, like a barrage of arrows.

"MMMMMMM! OH YES!"

Load after load, orgasm after orgasm, L'Arachel let her princess status go to be nothing more than a giant slut for all of her trusted allies. Soon her tongue was upon Natasha's slit, then Neimi's. She could've sworn she felt Myrrh somewhere in the mix, but her mind was so scrambled, she didn't know who she was fucking anyone.

"So…..goood….!"

Innes himself shot waves of his Frelian seed into her ass, but he just kept going and going. He was so determined, he even fingered both Vanessa and Syrene while they were recovering from L'Arachel's quick fingers.

Hours and hours soon passed, and while one last thrust, he came into the princess. Everyone else had passed out from the constant demands and service L'Arachel was asking/providing, but not him.  
"Innes…." She whispered hoarsely….she felt him pull out.

"I…..win," he wheezed out, passing out himself.

L'Arachel was ragged. Her hair, her face, her throat, her holes, they all had been used excessively and exhaustively. But she had the strength to climb out of the bath.

"Rennac…." She had swallowed so much cum, her throat was hoarse. "Tell…Dozla….it is done…."

Rennac had long stopped caring about her rules and was passed out himself, his hand and dick chaffed from so much stroking.

* * *

"Princess! How was it?" Dozla put a towel around her used form. "Bwahahaha, you look reborn!"

L'Arachel held up a finger. She gargled for a bit and swallowed the last drop of seed that had been shot into her mouth (Ephraim). Then, her expression turned bright. "I do! Say, Dozla?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think they'd be up for a second round?"

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> this idea came into my head today, and I figured "eh, why not". Happy New Year!


End file.
